justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Troublemaker
|artist = ft. |tvfilm = |year = 2012 |difficulty = Easy (All Modes) |nogm = 3 (Classic/Sweat) 1 (Mashup) |dg = (Classic/Sweat) |mashup = Unlockable in May |alt = Sweat Mode |mode = Solo (All Modes) |pc = (Classic) (Sweat) |gc = (Classic) (Sweat) |lc = Dark Blue (Classic) Orange (Sweat) |pictos = 93 (Classic) 67 (Sweat) 80 (Mashup) |nowc = Troublemaker TroublemakerSWT (Sweat) troublemaker_mashup (Mashup) TroublemakerPMM (Puppet Master Mode) |perf = Classic Nick Mukokohttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9W3TTpA6Mw4&t=3m4s Sweat Salvatore Pettihttps://www.instagram.com/p/fVFmygJVjA/ |from = album }} "Troublemaker" by featuring is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a man. He wears a green beanie, a red, orange, and white striped long sleeve, a red and orange vest, blue skinny jeans, and red and orange sneakers. Sweat The dancer is a man. He wears a purple and orange tank top, teal wrist warmers, black and blue pants, blue sneakers. Also, he has neatly-combed black hair and a black beard. Background Classic The background has circles and buildings that move around and a diner that says Olly's Diner. At some points of the routine, the background turns black with a spray painting of "Troublemaker" and the routine involves female silhouettes dancing with the dancer. Sweat The background used for all the other sweat versions. It flashes orange and purple and has yellow lights running. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Rub your chest. Gold Move 3: Put your arms out. Troublemaker GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Troublemakergm1ingame.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Troublemaker GM 2.png|Gold Move 3 Troublemakergm2ingame.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Sweat There are 3 Gold Moves in the Sweat routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Run to the right, hop, and raise your arms. jumpr gold.png|All Gold Moves Troublemakersweatgmingame.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move: Put your arms out. (Troublemaker) Troublemaker GM 2.png|Gold Move Troublemakermashupgmingame.gif|Gold Move in-game Mashup has a Mashup that can only be unlocked in May. Dancers *'' '' *''The Power'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *''Superstition'' *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''The Power'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *''Superstition'' *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''It's You'' *''Beauty and a Beat'' *''Good Feeling'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''Superstition'' *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) *'' ''GM Party Master Mode has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance: (Captions in '''bold' indicate a Song Switch.)'' *'' '' *Bouncer/Oh la la/Dizzy Isis/Cyber Man *Western Snap/Peace and Love/Watch Out/Move Like a Star *Rolling Hands/Strider/'Where Have You Been'/'Follow The Leader' *Tempo Touch/Girating Mustache/Stepping Out/Skipping Rope *Punching High/Wonder Girl/Sexy Harlequin/No Way *Bouncer/Oh La La/Dizzy Isis/Cyber Man *Western Snap/Peace and Love/Watch Out/Move Like a Star *Rolling Hands/Strider/'I Will Survive'/'She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)' *Tempo Touch/Girating Mustache/Stepping Out/Skipping Rope *Soul Combination/Angry Stomp/Dust/Fighting Santa *Rolling Punch/Mustache/Side Boxing/Elbow Stomp *Double Punch/Side Walk/'Love Boat'/'Starships' *Happy Stroll/At The Wheel/Joker's Shake/Egyptian Walk *Whacking Walk/Wonder Boy/Monkey Dance/Fever *Rolling Hands/Strider/'Flashdance ... What a Feeling'/'Gentleman' *Tempo Touch/Mustache/Side Boxing/Skipping Rope *Soul Combination/Angry Stomp/Dust/Fighting Santa *'' '' Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: Classic * * Could You Be Loved * Feel So Right * Fine China * I Will Survive * Just a Gigolo * Limbo * Y.M.C.A. * Macarena (Gentlemen) Sweat * Fine China * Miss Understood * Turn Up The Love * Best Song Ever (Fitness) * Macarena (Gentlemen) * This Is How We Do Captions appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: Classic *All For Me *Charleston *Crab Dance *Me Me Me *Selfish *Slider Sweat *Clap Happy *Hipster Gym *Wide Lunges Trivia *'' '' is the second song by Flo Rida in the main series. **However, it is the third song by Flo Rida in the franchise, including Wild Ones ( ). *"Damn" and "hell" are censored. *''D.A.N.C.E.’s Gold Move is not counted as a Gold Move in the Mashup, nor in the Party Master Mode. *The diner in the Classic background with the sign "Olly s Diner" is a reference to the main artist of the song, Olly Murs. *By analyzing two pictograms of the Classic routine, the following mistakes can be seen: **In one of them, the arrow has some excessive colored pixels between the body and the right side of the triangle. **In another one, the arrow lacks its typical white outline. **In the one for '''Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3', the shake emblem and the heart are not golden, and the former has no golden glow. *The Gold Move pictograms for the Classic routine are more yellowish than brown, as opposed to other Solo Gold Move pictograms in the same game. *On some advertisements (most notably in the marketplace.xbox.com website) and on the Beta version of the NTSC cover, the Classic coach appears with a different color scheme: his beanie is brown instead of green, his jacket, shoes and are in shades purple instead of shades of red and orange, and his jeans are greenish instead of denim blue. **It can be also noticed that his shirt is partially unbuttoned, partially revealing a mint green tank top underneath. This does not happen in the actual gameplay. *The Classic coach makes a cameo appearance in the background of Uptown Funk. *The Sweat coach has a glitch: when he moves his hands near his armpits, small portions become black. *The Mashup has a glitch: sometimes, the dancers do not appear and there is just the Classic coach s outline instead of them. However, there are still pictograms and players can still get points. **Also, the pictogram that replaces D.A.N.C.E.’s Gold Move does not fade away. *The Party Master Mode has a glitch: whenever the caption "Rolling Hands" is selected, the preview of the dance move freezes. *In the Party Master Mode, a pictogram from I Will Survive is missing. Gallery Game Files Troublemaker cover generic.png|'' '' Troublemakerswt cover generic.png|'' '' (Sweat) Troublemaker_mashup.png|'' '' (Mashup) Troublemaker cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach (Classic) troublemaker cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) troublemaker_cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) troublemaker jd2014 ava.png|Avatar on (Classic) troublemaker jd2015 ava.png|Avatar on (Classic) troublemaker beta golden ava.png|Golden avatar (Classic) troublemaker beta diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar (Classic) Troublemaker pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms troublemaker picto error 1.png|Pictogram error 1 (Classic - the arrow has some extra pixels between the body and the right side of the triangle) troublemaker picto error 2.png|Pictogram error 2 (Classic - the arrow has no outline) In-Game Screenshots troublemakeropener.png|'' '' on the menu troublemakermenu.png|Routine selection screen Troublemaker jd2014 coachmenu wii.png|Coach selection screen (Controller) troublemakersweat.jpg|Sweat gameplay Promotional Images TroubleMaker_extract1.png|Promo coach troublemakerjd2014.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Justdance2014 screenshot ps4 troublemaker e3 130610 4.15pmpt.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Screenshot.just-dance-2014.1920x1080.2013-06-11.6.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 Beta Elements troublemaker beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 troublemaker beta pictos 2 3.png|Beta pictograms 2 and 3 troublemaker beta picto 4.png|Beta pictogram 4 Troublemaker banner.png|Beta color scheme for the Classic coach Others Troublemakerbg1.png|Background 1 Troublemakerbg2.png|Background 2 Videos Official Music Video Olly Murs feat. Flo Rida - Troublemaker Teasers Troublemaker - Gameplay Teaser (US) Olly Murs Ft. Flo Rida - Troublemaker Just Dance 2014 Gameplay UK Gameplays Troublemaker - Just Dance 2014 Troublemaker (Sweat) - Just Dance 2014 Troublemaker (Party Master Mode) - Just Dance 2014 (Gamepad) References Site Navigation it:Troublemaker es:Troublemaker de:Troublemaker tr:Troublemaker Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Flo Rida Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Troublemaker Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with Party Master Modes Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Salvatore Petti Category:Nick Mukoko